Pictures Of The Other Side
by xGlowingAngelx
Summary: It's Pippa's first birthday. A day filled with happiness, sadness and resurfaced emotions. As Sally, Flynn, Leah and Dan continue celebrating well into the night, there actions and shock revelations could change their futures in ways they least expect....
1. Chapter 1

**Pictures Of The Other Side**

**1.**

'Sal, Have you seen my new tie?' Flynn Saunders voice sent a light echo through the house. He took a glance at his reflection in the bedroom mirror. His hair, freshly washed and combed to perfection. His shirt, hanging loose but smart over his trousers, remained open at the top button. Waiting for his tie.

He listened to the sound of his wife moving furiously around the kitchen, trying to dress their daughter. She hadn't answered his calling, but he wasn't sure of why. Had she not heard him, or was she still holding a grudge against him for working late the previous night?

Sighing in defeat, he sat himself at the end of the bed and began to put his shoes on. Shoes that he'd just noticed had been cleaned to perfection and were now so shiny, he could make out his own reflection in them. He pulled them on and fastened the laces. Satisfied he was ready, he took a second look in the mirror. [iIt'll do.[/i He told himself, and he headed downstairs to where his wife had been waiting for him.

'Wow, you look...amazing' he smiled as Sally came into view. She was wearing her black halter neck dress. It sat neatly against her figure, hugging all the right places and hiding all the wrong ones. Her hair cascaded loosely over her shoulders. He smiled as he remembered the conversation they'd had yesterday morning. Sally had been preparing for another gruelling day at work and had opted to pull her hair into a tight, high ponytail at the back of her head, and Flynn had asked why she did that. Her hair was one of her best features, yet she always seemed to be reluctant to let it free.

'And you look beautiful too' he told his now one year old daughter who, although he was sure hadn't understood him, gave him a huge smile. He unfastened the chair she was sat in and scooped her into his arms, kissing the top of her head as gently as possible.

'Have you wrapped the presents?' he asked Sally, who was now fussing with some toys, trying to fill the bag that would soon become a carrier of every possible toy to keep their daughter amused during the night. Flynn nodded. 'Of course'

Sally glanced around the room, checking one again that they'd managed to gather all the essentials they'd need for the next few hours. Flynn could tell from her eyes that she was mentally ticking the check list she took with her every where. The check list that was fixed permanently in their minds. The checklist to keep their daughter, and themselves, happy. Had they packed fresh clothes for Pippa? Check. Had they packed her juice cup? Check. Had they packed enough toys? Check. When they truly thought about it, that one single bag, that was now bursting at the seams, carried their daughters life.

'Have you got the keys?' Sally asked, her voice still low, her tone still annoyed. Flynn reached for the keys that lay on the table. 'Yep. And I've got the presents' he said, producing a large gift bag from under the table that was packed to the brink with numerous gift wrapped toys. Sally gave him a weak smile, just like she always did when she was annoyed at him, despite him sorting things in the end. 'And I've written a note for Ric and Cassie, telling them there's lasagne in the oven for when they get back, and that we'll be home late, so not to wait up. Don't worry, I've sorted things' he said. [iNot everything.[/i

'Lets go' she said, waiting for Flynn, still carrying Pippa and the bag, to leave the house, before leaving herself and closing and locking the front door behind her.

There was a cool summer breeze washing through the air that him them as soon as they left the house. Because Flynn hadn't been much of a drinker, he'd insisted on driving them to Leah's, since they'd no idea whether it would be dark, or too late, to walk by the time they wanted to go home.

He watched as Sally seated their daughter in the back and fastened her into the child seat. It amused him how, even when she was angry or upset with him, she still managed to look beautiful.

Satisfied they were ready to leave, he double checked the door was locked and sat himself in the drivers seat of their car. He fastened his seatbelt and took a glance in the rear view mirror at the road behind them, that was clear to drive through. That was when it occurred to him, he hadn't put a tie on after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

The drive from the Caravan Park house to Leah's had been one filled with a silence, so tense it made the roads seem longer. Every so often Flynn would take a glance through his rear view mirror at his daughter, who sat, as quiet as an angel in the back seat. Then he'd glance at Sally, staring out of her window, watching the world go past. Flynn willed for one of them, _any of them,_ to speak. Just to break the tension. He'd almost spoke himself, but the overwhelming fear of saying something to make matters worse seemed to make his throat close off before the words had chance to escape his lips.

It had been the first time in their marriage that Flynn had wanted not to be alone with Sally. As they'd pulled up outside Leah's, Flynn, as always, gotten out of the car and walked to the passengers side to open Sally's door for her. Only today she'd done it herself before he got there. He was about to say something to her about it, but stopped himself at the last minute, knowing that if he dared argue his case right now, matters would be made ten times worse.

Composing himself, he opened the back door and unbuckled the seat belt that fastened his daughter into her car seat, and lifted her from the car, ensuring he had firm grip of her hand before she had the chance to run free and into, quite possibly, the middle of the road.

He watched as Sally unloaded the presents from the car, tucking two gift wrapped boxes under each arm and carrying the large gift back in her hands. 'Let me take that' he said, reaching his hand to take the gift bag from Sally. But she pulled it back before he had the chance to get a firm grip. 'That's OK, I got it.' she said

Flynn rolled his eyes. 'OK, How long is this going to go on for?'

'What?'

'The silent treatment. I've said I'm sorry, I really don't know what else I can-'

'Let's just... get inside. There's a chill in the air, don't want Pippa catching a cold'

Flynn was about to object, when he thought of his daughter. The last thing he wanted was her being ill, particularly on her birthday. With a half smile, he locked the car and followed Sally into Leah's.

-

'This all looks so beautiful, Leah. Thank you for organising all this' Sally smiled, hugging her best friend. Leah smiled. 'It was our pleasure, Wasn't it Dan?' Leah turned to her husband, who smiled in return. 'Absolutely' 

Sally placed the gift bag next to the sofa, safe from the mass of children that were running excitedly around the room. She looked at the palm of her hands, emblazed with red marks from where the handle of the gift bags had ebbed into her skin. She cast a glance around, to be sure nobody was watching her and therefore risking Flynn finding out that she had taken the gift bags just to spite him.

'You OK Sal?' Leah asked, now standing beside her. Sally clenched her fists and put them by her side, not letting on her pain. She gave Leah a weak smile. 'Yeh... Yeh I'm fine.'

Leah smiled. 'Oh - Before I forget - Madge Wilkins called and asked me to tell you to wish Pippa happy birthday. She said she tried calling your house before, but there was no answer. I figured you'd have been getting ready for the party'

Sally thought back, during another brief row with Flynn before, the phone had rang over them, but neither of them had bothered answering it. Both too stubborn to back down to the others demands. 'Yeh... we were' she replied to Leah.

'Here you go Ladies' Colleen announced, swooping between Sally and Leah and passing each of them a glass of champagne. 'Figured you could both do with a drink... Doesn't the place look lovely... Madge Wilkins will be filled with envy when I tell her how beautiful it looks. I told her it would but she-'

'Thank you, Colleen' Leah interrupted, silencing Colleen before she had the chance to break into yet another bitching session about Madge Wilkins. Sally raised her eyebrows to Leah as Colleen turned away and began walking back into the kitchen, fixing her hat along the way.

Sally glanced at Flynn who was now laughing with Dan and Tony in the corner. He seemed to have forgotten their argument and was now having a wonderful time.

With a frustrated sigh, Sally took a large mouthful of the champagne, almost emptying the glass completely of its contents. Somehow, she had a feeling this was going to be a long night... 


End file.
